I Didn't Know
by kycampbell100
Summary: Hey everyone this is a one shot I made. I am not going to say what it is about, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is a one shot that I am making and I really hope you enjoy. **

Loren's P.O.V.

I ran off of the stage after I am done singing Mars. I hug Eddie and give him a kiss and mouth good luck. I can't believe we are already doing the last show of our tour. I watch as Eddie starts singing Something in the air and I start to get chills. I love him so much and I can't help, but get butterflies every time I think of him.

"Loren you go on in five," I hear the stage manager say. Eddie and I are singing a duet as our final performance, which is going to be _If There Was No Music. _After Eddie is done singing Something in the air everybody thinks the show is over, but we have a surprise for them. All of a sudden music starts to play.

Eddie walks out and starts to sing, and then it was my turn to sing and I walk out. The crowd starts to go nuts and Eddie and I smile at each other and start to have fun with the song. At the end Eddie and I keep rambling on about how we love all of our fans. As we are thanking our fans for their support I start to feel pain in my abdomen. I brush it off knowing that I was getting my period this week.

After we are done thanking our friends Eddie and I walk back stage and hug and kiss each other.

"You did so good out there Eddie," Eddie smiles and kisses me.

"Me, Loren you were amazing. I love you so much," I smile at Eddie.

"I love you too. Okay I will meet you in twenty minutes. I have to change and hopefully get all of this makeup off my face." We both laugh as we walk our separate ways.

As I get to my dressing room, I run to the bathroom and sit down. I pull down my underwear and hear a big splash. Dang I must really of had to pee. As the time ticks on my cramps start to get worse. I try to talk pain medicine, but it doesn't help. I quickly change and walk out to see Eddie waiting for me. I put a fake smile on my face trying to hide my discomfort.

"Hey babe," he says before he kisses me. I was going to kiss him back, but I feel a sharp pain that is worse then the one before it. I yelp and try to hold back tears. He gives me a worried expression. "Lo are you okay?" I nod.

"I have really bad cramps. You know Eddie being a girl isn't easy." He laughs and gives me a hug.

"How about we go back to my place and we can have chocolate ice cream and watch movies with Ryan Gosling." I smile and kiss Eddie. I quickly pull back as a scream comes out of my mouth. I am about to fall to the ground when Eddie catches me.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital," he states. I shake my head.

"No Eddie I will be fine. There is nothing to worry about. Cramps are cramps. It will go away." He looks at me with a skeptical expression.

"I don't know Loren you seem to be in a lot of pain." I look at Eddie with a loving look. I love that he cares about me so much.

"How about if it doesn't get better in the next two hours you can take me to the hospital."

"How about the next hour?"

"Hour and A half," he smiles at me.

"Deal," we shake hands and laugh. He puts his arm around me as we walk out the back and into the limo. He tells the driver to take us to his place and he does as told. As we arrive to his place he gets out of the limo and then takes my hand to help me out.

"Good evening Jeffery." Eddie says.

"Good Evening Mr. Duran, Ms. Tate," I smile at Jeffery and give him a hug. I pull pack from Jeffery and get into the elevator with Eddie. Eddie happily takes my hand as the elevator goes up to the fourth floor. Eddie pecks me on the lips as we walk through the door. I sit down on the couch and grab my abdomen while Eddie is in the bathroom. As I hear the toilet flush I let go of my abdomen and wait for him to walk out.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better," I knew I was lying, but I didn't need to go to the hospital for cramps. It was unnecessary. He looks at me and knows that I am lying, but he also knows that we have and hour and ten minutes left till he is aloud to take me to the hospital if I am not better. I grab my abdomen again and start to feel really bad pain. I scream again and I am shocked how loud I was. I think Eddie is too. He runs over to my side.

"Lo can I please take you to the hospital?" I shake my head. "You are sweating really bad."

"I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back," I run to the bathroom still holding my abdomen. As I am in the bathroom I see blood trickle down my leg. Dang it so now my period started and I didn't have a pad with me. I yell for Eddie, which ends up becoming a scream as I felt the worst pain yet.

He barges in the bathroom and picks me up. I look at him and scream again as the pain comes again. Every time the pain comes it gets worse and lasts longer.

"Loren you are going to be okay," I don't have the energy to talk. I can't even argue that Eddie and I have half an hour till he is aloud to take me to the hospital.

As we arrive at the hospital he picks me up and runs in. "I need help, my girlfriend is in a lot of pain." I watch as nurses start to run up to me.

"Is there any way you are pregnant?" I shake my head.

"Okay," all of a sudden I hear her yell for someone to bring me a wheel chair. After she had me situated in my hospital room a doctor walks in.

"Hello Loren Tate, I am going to be your doctor. Right now I am going to do an ultrasound to check to see what is causing you so much pain. I grab Eddie hand and squeeze it tight as I scream. The pain is getting worse.

"I watch as a women walks in with a machine and lifts up my hospital gown. She puts cold jell on my stomach and I shiver. As she slides the little thing around my stomach she smiles at me.

"What's wrong with her?" The nurse looks at Eddie.

"Congratulations Loren you are in labor," I look up at Eddie shocked. His eyes are wide and his face pales.

"Eddie," I say in a breathy tone. He look at me and smiles.

"Loren we are going to be parents. The baby is mine right?" He smiles and I knew his question was not serious.

"Hear is the heart beat," I hear two heart beats, but one is most likely mine. When I see the nurse move the little thingy again she has a smile.

"Looks like you are pregnant with two babies Ms. Tate," my eyes grew twice in size. I look over at Eddie again.

"Two of them. I didn't even know I was pregnant and now you are saying I am having two kids," the nurse smiles and nods.

"Okay Loren, I am going to check to see how far you are dilated," I suddenly feel really uncomfortable. The doctor looks at me in shock.

"What is wrong is something wrong?"

"No, Loren you are ready to push. I will be right back and you Mr. Duran need to come get scrubs on." I watch as Eddie walks out along with the doctor. I hear the door open and then there is a lot of people in the room. I see two basinets and a lot of doctors ready to take my babies away once they are born. I then see Eddie walk into the room wearing scrubs. The doctor walks in five minutes later.

"Okay Loren I need you to push," I grab Eddie hand and start to push. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, okay take a deep breath." I do as told and start to push again as he starts to count. "I see the head. Now push as hard as you can," I do as told and all of a sudden I hear a baby cry. Tears are pouring down my face. "It's a boy," I look at Eddie.

"Eddie we have a son," he kisses my forehead and I scream as the pain starts again.

"Common Loren we have one more baby to push out. Now Push," I start to push as the doctor counts to ten. I take a big breath and start to push once more. After pushing for ten more minutes I hear another cry. "It's a girl," the doctor said.

"We have a son and a daughter Loren," I smile at Eddie and he kisses me. I don't get to see my kids right away though because I didn't know I was pregnant so I didn't take any vitamins and didn't have a doctor to check things out. After I deliver the placenta I am glad that the pain is gone. Ten minutes late Eddie and I see two basinets come in the room.

"What are we going to name them Loren?"

"I want to name our baby girl Katy Michele Duran," Eddie looks a me and smiles.

"Are you sure?" I nod and he kisses me. "I love you Loren."

"What are we going to name our son?" I ask.

"How about we name him Aiden Mathew Duran?" I look at Eddie and smile.

"I love that name, I have loved that name ever since I was a kid." He smiles back at me. I lean up and kiss him. "How are we going to tell our parents that I gave birth to two kids?" Eddie scratched the back of his neck.

"I have no clue."

"Well I can honestly tell them something," I look at Eddie.

"What would that be?"

"I didn't know."

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this story. I was inspired as I was watching I didn't know I was pregnant which explains a lot. I'm sorry didn't describe what it was about, but I wanted to keep it a surprise, which I am guessing that you picked up what was going on when she first started having pains. Okay Everyone please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey if you liked this story I made a second chapter for all of you. I did it once and it ended up deleting itself, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Loren's P.O.V.

I lay in my hospital bed looking at my two wonderful babies sleeping. I also keep looking towards the door waiting for my mom and Max to come in. Eddie called them and said I was in the hospital, but he didn't tell them why. I turn my head to see Eddie sleeping and can't help but laugh.

I don't know how we are going to work this out. I still live with my mom in Tarzana and he lives in his Penthouse that only has one room. I sigh and shake the thoughts out of my head. Right now I need to worry about my two children and getting them everything they need.

"Loren Honey are you okay," I look up to see my mom in tears. I nod as she gives me a hug. I can't believe she doesn't see the two basinets containing and child in each one. "What happened?" I look over and wake Eddie up.

"I think I know," I hear Max say. My mom looks at what Max is pointing at and her jaw drops.

"Hey Pap's" Eddie Says as he gives his dad a hug.

"Why didn't you tell us Loren was pregnant?"

"Because we didn't know Loren was pregnant. She started feeling really sharp pains and she wouldn't let me take her to the hospital, but After she started screaming I knew I had too. The doctor told us she was in labor and ready to push."

"Wow. I can't believe my little baby has two babies. I guess that means I have to let you live with Eddie now." I shrug.

"I think we should live together Ms. Loren Tate, but first I think we should find a bigger house," I smile knowing he understood what I was freaking out about.

"Well when your baby is first born you want them in the room with you. They shouldn't have their own rooms yet." I nod making sure I hung on to every piece of advice my mom was giving me.

"Hey Pap's that reminds me, do you think you and Nora can hit up a few baby stores and pick us up some things we will need?" As Max nods Eddie hands him his debit card.

"First I want to hold my grandchildren," Nora picks up Aiden and Max picks up Katie.

"What are their names?" Max asks.

"Well our daughters name is Katy Michele," Max look at Eddie and smiles. "It wasn't my idea either it was all Loren."

"Thank you Loren," I lean over and give Max a gentle hug.

"What is my grandsons name?" my mom asks.

"We named him Aiden Mathew. It wasn't my idea either it was all Eddie," Eddie, my mom and Max laugh as I stole his line. He then places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Did the doctors say when you would be able to go home?" I heard my mom ask.

"They said in a few days. They want to keep an eye on me and the babies because I didn't know I was pregnant. Even though Katy, Aiden, and I there can be hidden problems. Having twins and not knowing it is very risky so they want to make sure nothing is wrong."

"Okay. Max and I will pick you up a few things that you will need." I look at my mom in Awe.

"I love you mom," I blow and air kiss to her. "I love you Max." He puts Katy down and he gives me a hug. I watch was my mom places Aiden in his basinet and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Loren."

"Where are we bringing your stuff too?" Max was looking at Eddie and I.

"We are bringing it to Eddie's pent house," I look at my mom and smile and Max gives her a hug.

"By you two," Max and my mom say in unison.

**It was a short thing on how Max and Nora take the news. next one will be Mel! Wahoo so I'm glad you read this story and I hope you enjoyed, if you didn't I'm sorry and the next one will most likely be a lot better**


End file.
